Les hommes du vent
by Belval
Summary: De la terre des angles, il est le dernier représentant. Endormi depuis près de mille ans, il s'éveille enfin quand s'approche le combat final...Où un roi de légende combat aux côtés d'un sorcier qui deviendra un mythe...


**Disclaimer **: Bien entendu HP et cie ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JK Rowling, mais bon !! Les textes en italique proviennent des chansons _Loin_ et _les hommes du vent _du dernier album de Michel Sardou car je me suis donné un pari fou, faire cette fic sous forme de comédie musicale avec quelques une de ces chansons, bien qu'exceptionnellement il soit possible que je puise dans d'autres répertoires.

Cette fic n'aura de suites que si elle rencontre son public donc son sort est entre vous mains...Pour ce qui est de Les enfants de la force, la suite arrivera d'ici une semaine et promis vous aurez 2 ou 3 chapitres d'un coup !!!

Enjoy !

* * *

Cette île.

Depuis combien de temps était-il parti ? Bien trop longtemps certes, mais chaque souvenir qu'il en avait restait terriblement vivace. Il avait parcouru cette terre dans toutes ses largeurs, connaissait chaque parcelle de cette étendue jadis sauvage. Chaque odeur, chaque son éveillait en lui des milliers de souvenirs, certain heureux, certains terriblement tristes. Il avait connu l'amour et la trahison, victoires et défaite mais il n'avait regretté aucun de ces moments passés à arpenter cette terre. Il avait eu la chance de rêver et avait tout fait pour faire de son rêve une réalité.

Il avait accompli son destin mais le repos qu'il aurait dû mériter lui avait été refuser. Il s'était absenté longtemps mais aujourd'hui, son île avait besoin de lui. Une nouvelle menace s'était éveillée et pour y faire face trop peu étaient les braves prêt à se dresser contre le seigneur des ténèbres.

Alors il était revenu de son long sommeil.

Les ans avaient passé mais lui n'avait changé. Sa silhouette élancée défiait toujours les éléments, ses yeux noirs brillaient toujours de la même intensité, de la même intelligence et de la même flamme passionnée qu'autrefois, seul changement notable, sa brune chevelure tombait maintenant derrière sa nuque en un sage catogan. Il restait ce roc inébranlable sur lequel se fracassait les vagues du temps. Lui qui avait été habitué à voyager avec ses fidèles compagnons devait aujourd'hui arpenter ces chemins seuls avec pour seul compagnie leur souvenir.

Ce soir là, la mer était agitée et la nuit bien fraîche aussi fut-il bien content que les Sœurs de la lumière lui ait offert ce long manteau bien chaud. Capuche rabattue pour se protéger de la pluie qui tombait comme le jour de son départ, il ne pouvait détaché le regard de cette terre, sa terre. Cette terre pour laquelle il avait un amour sans bornes, une terre à laquelle il était irrémédiablement attaché. Une vieille chanson lui revint en mémoire. Une chanson pour sa terre, une chanson sur ce lien magique entre un homme et sa terre.

_« Loin,_

_Aussi loin que tu sois,_

_Et plus loin si je dois,_

_J'irai vers ta lumière,_

_Loin,_

_Aussi loin que je peux,_

_Et plus loin si tu veux,_

_Par delà les frontières,_

_Je n'ai pas choisi,_

_C'est ni le besoin ni l'envie,_

_J'ai cette force au fond de moi,_

_Qui me porte vers toi,_

_Loin,_

_Plus loin que l'au-del_

_Où l'horizon se noie_

_Dans le ciel et la terre,_

_Loin,_

_A des milles et de milles_

_Où tout est immobile_

_J'offrirai mes prières,_

_Je n'ai pas choisi_

_Ce n'est ni le besoin ni l'envie_

_J'ai cette force au fond de moi,_

_Qui me porte vers Toi,_

_Loin,_

_Au bout de l'espérance,_

_Trouver la délivrance,_

_Et du feu et du fer,_

_Loin,_

_Je suis né pour servir,_

_Pour servir et mourir_

_Pour souffrir et me taire,_

_Loin,_

_Loin jusqu'au pied du ciel_

_Oh ténèbres éternelles_

_J'irai vers ta lumière,_

_J'irai vers ta lumière. »_

Un sourire nostalgique naquit sur son visage tandis que la barque approchait peu à peu vers la côte. Il avait quitté son île sur cette même barque et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, il y revenait à son bord. Mais de tous ceux qu'il avait connu à l'époque, plus un n'était vivant. Le dernier d'entre eux venait de s'éteindre dans ses bras quelques semaines auparavant lui léguant sa science et son savoir. L'acier qui combat l'acier, la magie qui combat la magie, telle avait été la coutume...jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Seigneur, êtes vous sûr d'être prêt ? » vint le sortir de cette douce langueur qui s'était emparé de lui

« Oui, ma bonne amie, j'en suis certain » lui répondit-il

« Etes-vous sûr de maîtriser le don ? Votre ennemi lui le maîtrise pleinement, il ne faudrait pas que nous avancions trop tôt en pleine lumière si vous n'êtes certain de pouvoir maîtriser le don et faire jeu égal avec lui. »

Une deuxième voie féminine s'éleva du fond de la barque.

« N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit là d'un travail commencé voici bien longtemps, tant d'efforts ne doivent être mis en danger si vous n'êtes point sûr de vous messire »

Tandis qu'au loin se dressait le château de Poudlard, Il se retourna vers les deux femmes de lumière qui l'accompagnait dans son voyage et leur adressa un léger sourire.

_« Les hommes se cachent derrière les bancs,_

_Derrière les bâches des saltimbanques,_

_Même devant la mort ils tremblent encore,_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Les nuits glacées de solitude,_

_Les cœurs brisés de lassitude,_

_C'est un ouragan qui nous vient du sud,_

_En bas._

_Moi, je suis né dans un manteau de vent,_

_Je suis lucide comme les oiseaux migrants,_

_Il y a longtemps que le vent me protège,_

_Du feu, des sortilèges._

_Je viens d'Espagne, d'Italie ou d'orient,_

_Le vent me parle comme la voie d'un parent,_

_Je vais tout droit voir l'horizon devant._

_Voir l'horizon devant._

_Les hommes qui veulent tout les pouvoirs,_

_Qui cherchent la lumière et la gloire,_

_Qui aime se faire voir et tout avoir,_

_La loi._

_Un souffle noir brûlant la plaine,_

_Un grain du soir brisant les chaînes,_

_Comme un cyclone qu'on attendait pas,_

_J'aime çà._

_Moi, je suis né dans un manteau de vent,_

_Je suis lucide comme les oiseaux migrants,_

_Il y a longtemps que le vent me protège_

_Du feu, des sortilèges._

_Je viens d'Espagne, d'Italie ou d'Orient,_

_Le vent me parle comme la voie d'un parent,_

_Je vais tout droit, voir l'horizon devant._

_Voir l'horizon devant. »_

Il plongea son regard dans celui de ces êtres féeriques pour partager avec eux sa foi profonde et sa certitude inébranlable. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'une de ces deux êtres surnaturelles hocha gracieusement la tête et se permit un léger sourire tandis que la barque touchait terre. Sa voie enchanteresse vint caresser les oreilles des éléments, faisant cesser la pluie, taire le vent et calmer la mer.

« Bienvenue chez vous sire, que votre ami le vent porte aux quatre coins de la Terre des Angles cette grande nouvelle. Le dormeur s'est éveillé et marche à nouveau sur ses terres, portant à son flanc l'espoir d'un monde plus juste. Que tous apprennent le retour du juste et que recommence le règne d'Arthur Pendragon, digne héritier du Grand Emrys de Bretagne et dernier messager de la table ronde. »


End file.
